New Game
|image1=NewGame.png |caption2= |level_type= |duration= 2:16 + 20 (4:19) |world= |preceded_by = |level_number=6 |followed_by = The Art Of War }} New Game is the sixth level of Just Shapes & Beats. It is the second boss battle of the game, and immediately follows the previous boss level, Long Live The New Fresh. It is the second encounter with the main antagonist. Upon the level's first completion, they'll unlock the ''Okay maybe it wasn't over'' achievement. Description New Game, like its preceding level, is also a boss battle. It is a somewhat more difficult than the previous boss fight. This level introduces a mechanic which the camera of the level moves, this makes the hazards and enemies move as well, forcing the player dash in order to avoid incoming damage and to stay in the camera view. The Boss uses attacks that are in the vein of the previous level, with those attacks upgraded to make it hard for the player to dodge. Beams, triangles, shooting round spikes and ramming the player are the Boss's methods of attacks. Timely dashing to avoid the attacks or memorizing the attack patterns can help make this level easier for the player. The level itself lasts around 2 minutes and 16 seconds, plus 20 more seconds if the player is playing on Story Mode. Story Sequence Following the rampage that it caused to the player's world as well as the separation of the friend, the Boss manages to get a hold of the Tree of Life and prepares to corrupt it. The Blue Square appears and attempts to intervene the Boss's actions, starting the level. The Square was not able to thwart the Boss's successful plan of corrupting their world and as a result, the Square (and other shapes) was shot off to a place far away. After the level, the player transitions to the second chapter of Story Mode: Island. Layout Gallery Level6_Selection.png|Level selection. Note the resemblance of the introduction during the level NewGame.png|The First Phase: Floating Tree NewGame2.png|The Boss corrupts the Tree of Life NewGame3.png|The Corrupted Tree starts making a Tower NewGame4.png|The Corrupted Tree has broken into three pieces NewGame5.png|Transitioning into the second phase NewGame6.png|The Boss is mutating NewGame7.png|The beginning of the second Phase NewGame8.png|Second Phase Transition NewGame9.png|The Boss now has legs NewGame10.png|Pacman Reference NewGame11.png|The Third and Last Phase: Cannon form Trivia * This level introduces the composer Nitro Fun. Other soundtracks that they composed for this game is Cheat Codes and . * This is the level with the longest development time, which took 2 months.The Three Rules of Just Shapes & Beats - Escapist Magazine * Some of the level's elements and track elements are based on Super Mario franchise, particularly, the Warp Pipes that the Boss comes out during its second phase, as well as the well-known sound whenever the player character collects a Super Mushroom. * During the same phase, the Boss turns into a figure that greatly resembles Pac-Man of the titular franchise, eating several pellets before returning back to the middle of the screen. These are also accompanied by the same sound effect when the player character eats one of the pellets. * This is the only non-special level that replays a certain part of a track. * This is the only level that a unique sound effect plays, being separate from the track itself. This only happens in Story Mode. * This is the only level where the gameplay and the track at a point are slowed down. This is also the only level which rewinds the music. * This level is the first story level to have active camera movement (i.e. scrolling). This level is also one of only two boss battles to feature active camera movement. have the following traits that are similar to each other: ** In Story Mode, both levels end without the player collecting the triangle, after the level, the next story sequence will begin. ** Both levels are second consecutive encounters of the Boss, as well as a boss battle with it. ** Both of these levels are the levels that the Boss alters its form during gameplay. ** Both levels' beginning sequence greatly resembles their level selection sequence during Story Mode. * It is one of the few levels in the game that does not display the track's name nor the composer when being selected in Story Mode. ** This trait is shared with the level Final Boss, albeit with the track's name displayed. ** This trait is also shared with The Art Of War, as the player plays the level directly without interacting its level select pentagon. * This level shares similarities with : ** The background music at their level selection is a slower track. ** Both levels begin with an object without a hitbox (the Tree). ** Also, at both levels, that object without hitbox will get corrupted and gain a hitbox. ** Both levels are boss battles. * Regardless if a player is broken, damaged, or still completely intact, the Boss will still shoot out all of the players at full health at the end sequence in Story Mode multiplayer. * Like some levels, this level's/track's name is a wordplay. New Game refers to the beginning (new) of a player's (and the square's) journey (game) after the first four levels, which were tutorial levels. This level is the first level that plays after the Tutorial chapter. ** In addition, this is the only level that is played during the Paradise chapter, as this can be playable during the said world in Chapter Select.}} References External links * Official soundtrack Category:Main levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels